The present invention relates to an electrical connection box that may be incorporated into an automobile or the like, and more particularly, to an electrical connection box in which a bus bar is contained in a case and a terminal portion of the bus bar is disposed in an electrical part attachment portion.
An electrical connection box, such as a junction box, has been employed in an automobile or the like to efficiently distribute a power supply from a battery to respective electrical components. As is described, for example, in JP-A-2009-26464, such an electrical connection box includes a plurality of electrical part attachment portions, such as fuse attachment portions and connector attachment portions, provided to a case. By disposing terminal portions of a bus bar contained in the case inside the electrical part attachment portions, it becomes possible to connect electrical parts such as fuses and connectors to the bus bar.
Incidentally, the number of electrical parts attached to the electrical connection box may vary with a specification change of an automobile. For example, in a case where a new electrical component is additionally attached, it is necessary to add a new fuse to the electrical connection box to prevent excess current from flowing to this electrical component.
With an electrical connection box in the related art, however, when a need to add an electrical part arises, such as when a fuse has to be added, it becomes necessary to provide a new part attachment portion to the case, or add a bus bar, or change a bus bar. Hence, the electrical connection box in the related art has problems in that, when such a change is made, die modification costs are incurred and man-hours for modification are required.